


To New Beginnings

by atc74writesSPN



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Come Eating, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drinking, Family emergency, Fluff, Frottage, Implied Sexual Content, Implied future threesome, Jealousy, Masturbation, Medical Conditions, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN
Summary: Y/N and Jensen get a call from Jared to meet him at his new house, but they have no idea why or what is in store for them.





	1. To New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this story Jensen is single and Jared is divorced from Gen. No harm is meant to either of their beautiful families, this is a work of fiction and should be regarded as such.

Y/N was ready to head out for the mystery invite to her co-stars house, but paused when her phone rang. She smiled when she saw the bright green eyes on the caller id.

“Hey Jen,” she answered, happy to hear his voice, though she just saw him on set two hours ago.

“You’re going to Jared’s right?” he asked.

“Yeah. You too? Do you know what it’s about? He sounded all mysterious,” she commented.

“Yeah, I don’t know. He has been really secretive the past couple of weeks. I hope everything is okay with him,” Jensen sounded worried. “Anyway, I am just leaving my apartment, you want a ride?”

It didn’t make sense to take two cars from one location to the same destination, so she agreed. “I’m ready, want me to meet you in the lob-.” A knock sounded at her door. “Hold on one sec.”

“Orrr I could pick you up seeing as I am already at your door,” Jensen chuckled and Y/N’s eyes lit up at the sight of him as she opened the door. “‘Kay, I’m just going to hang up now.”

“God, you’re such a dork, Ackles!” she playfully punched him in the arm. Y/N grabbed her keys and they walked out of her apartment.

“Yeah, but I’m your dork,” Jensen smiled down at her as they walked.

“You wish!” she laughed, smiling back at him.

Y/N had started on Supernatural in the middle of the eleventh season. Over two years later, she was best friends with Jensen and Jared. She had never had such an immediate connection with anyone in her life, let alone two, not to mention co-workers. The chemistry is undeniable and the show runners couldn’t have been happier that all three of their stars were such good friends.

She had never dated much, never felt the need to really. She was happy with her single life and after having witnessed too many marriages go down in flames in the industry, it wasn’t something she wished on anyone. She was perfectly content, but on the lonely nights, she knew she was only lying to herself. Jared and Jensen were quick to notice the change in her after those nights and one or both of them usually kept her company.

“So, you have no idea what is going on with him?” she asked Jensen as he pulled out of the parking garage. “He is your best friend Jen.”

“I honestly don’t. He has been weirder than normal, secretive like I said, but also more puppy-ish than before. Do you think he’s seeing someone?” Jensen turned his head to look at her.

“No,” she dismissed the thought. “He couldn’t keep a secret like that if he wanted to. He can’t keep a secret to save his life, which makes this even stranger.”

“Well, let’s find out what the deal is,” Jensen pulled into Jared’s driveway and killed the engine. “Ready?”

“Let’s go see our puppy, shall we?” she asked with a grin.

Y/N and Jensen hadn’t even reached the front door when Jared came running out.

“I am so glad you guys are here! What took you so long? Why are you late? You live five minutes from here!” Jared rambled.

“Dude, slow your roll for a minute, okay? You told us eight and it is 7:57. We are three minutes early,” Y/N pointed out, placing her hands on Jared’s forearm to ground him a bit. She figured if it worked when his anxiety was high, it might work when he is a literal ball of energy.

“Hey, brother, we’re here now. Tell us what’s going on,” Jensen prompted him.

“Come in!” Jared bounded back up the steps and through the front door before Y/N and Jensen could even move from their spots.

Y/N looked up at Jensen and they followed Jared in the house, closing the door behind them. It sounded like Jared was in the kitchen and Y/N followed the noise, Jensen right behind her. Jared stood at the island, an open bottle of Angel’s Envy and three glasses. He picked up one and raised it.

“To good co-workers, great friends and new beginnings!” the three of them clinked glasses and took a sip.

“So, what is this new beginnings you mentioned, Jare?” Y/N was the first to ask, although she knew Jensen was thinking it, too. She finished her drink as Jared spoke.

“Well, with everything that happened in the past couple years, I wasn’t in a great place, y’all know that. After Gen, well, I kinda retreated. I decided it was time for a fresh start. Which is why I sold the apartment and bought this place. New beginnings,” he repeated and took another sip.

“You ready for the nickel tour?” Jared inquired.

“Jare, we helped you move in; we’ve already seen the place,” Jensen reminded him.

“Au contraire, mon frere,” Jared countered in his best French accent. “Follow me.” Y/N and Jensen followed Jared down the stairs the lower level of his home. The basement was done in dark wood and stone, making it the perfect man cave. There was a pool table, foosball, a full bar in the back and a large television took up one whole wall. The sectional sofa was leather, in the color of dark chocolate with plenty of space for guests. The entire room had a luxurious feel to it as they passed through.

“The wine cellar is finally finished!” Jared announced proudly as he opened the door on the temperature controlled space. It was filled wall to wall with custom built shelving for all of Jared’s wine, plus room to expand if the need arose. Jared stood in the middle of the room, his arms spread wide. “What do you think?”

“I think it’s amazing, Jare. I am so happy it turned out just the way you wanted,” Y/N pulled him in for a hug, letting Jared wrap his long arms around her, holding on tighter and longer than normal.

“It looks great, brother. Now, which one are we gonna drink first?” Jensen asked, rubbing his hands together, an evil laugh bubbling up from deep in his belly.

“Whoa, I just finished unpacking all the bottles!” Jared protested. “You can grab two Jackles. Two!”

Jensen began perusing and Y/N saw the look on his face when he found what he was looking for. Another perk to be friends with these guys was that they had incredible and expensive taste in alcohol and her taste buds benefited greatly. Jensen turned back to her and Jared with a bottle in each hand, happy with his selections. “Let’s go!”

“Wait up! There is one more stop down here,” Jared stopped right outside the cellar door and closed it behind them. “Here, check this out.” Jared pushed a stone on the wall and suddenly the section gave way, revealing a door built into the stone.

“You’ve got a secret room?” Y/N exclaimed, pushing herself between them to get a better look.

“Not just a secret room, Y/N; it’s a panic room,” Jared grinned liked a little kid at Christmas.

Jensen and Y/N stepped inside the room. It was larger inside than she expected, approximately twelve by twelve, with a set of shelves on one wall that held provisions, what looked like a tool box and a few other things, Y/N didn’t know what they were.

“Look at this!” Jared began showing them everything the room held. Jensen had wedged himself between Jared and the door to get a better look. He had everything from water to protein bars. There was a large, professional grade first aid kit, complete with an automatic defibrillator. There was a small comode behind a partition and Jared had even ordered a biometric gun safe that was tucked away in the corner.

There were blankets and pillows vacuumed sealed in plastic bags and a small display of television screens revealing Jared’s closed circuit security cameras.

“I even had a Murphy bed installed!” Jared boasted and lowered the bed on the far wall. It appeared to be about queen size with a thick mattress that looked rather comfortable. Jensen rushed to be the first one to try out the bed, but in his haste, bumped into the door and it slammed shut.

“Jen! You locked us in!” Y/N laughed as she watched Jensen land on the bed with a soft whompf. Three friends together and not a care in the world at the moment, except exploring their friends secret panic room.

“Don’t worry, Y/N, I just have to punch in the code and the door will open,” Jared brushed it off.

“Well, since we’re locked in, let’s open a bottle of Jared’s wine,” Jensen got up to grab one of the bottle he had chosen. “Now, we just need a corkscrew…” He looked pointedly at Jared.

“Toolbox, bottom shelf, there should be a multi use tool in there,” Jared sat down on the bed and Y/N joined him as they waited for Jensen.

“This is nice, Jared. Is this what you have been doing on your light week, while Jen and I have been shooting night scenes in the rain?” Y/N chuckled looking over at her friend.

“Yeah, it is. Everything I ordered came in a few days ago, so I stocked this room and the wine cellar, trying to stay busy, I guess,” Jared told her.

She reassuringly ran a hand over his arm. “It’s okay, Jare. Change is hard, but it can be good for us, too.” Jensen interrupted the moment, returning with the open bottle.

“To Jared and new beginnings. Salut!” Jensen held up the bottle before taking a sip and passing it to Jared.

“Dude, this is a $130 bottle of Cabernet, you can’t just drink from the bottle; it needs to breathe!” Jared scolded Jensen.

“Do you have wide mouth wine glasses in here Jared?” Jensen asked.

“No, they’re in the kitchen. Hold on, I’ll go get them,” Jared got up and went to the control panel. He punched in his code, but instead of turning green, the panel flashed red.

“Incorrect PIN. Please try again,” the robotic voice chimed.

Jared punched in his code once more, but with the same results.

“Jare? Are we s-stuck in here?” Y/N stammered.

“No, I, I just forgot my code,” Jared hung his head a bit, then pulled out his phone. “Great, no signal. Thank you, steel lined panic room.” His eyes roamed the room, looking for something.

“Jared?” Jensen called to him, the bottle of wine still in his hands.

“Nope, I got it. There is a landline in here, I just need to find the phone,” Jared started digging through boxes, but to no avail.

“Great. We’re stuck in here,” Y/N scoffed. “Gimme that bottle.” She took the bottle that Jensen handed her and took a swig.

Y/N opened the pillows and blankets and they all three got comfortable on the pull down bed, sharing a bottle of wine. They talked about work, their families, their bucket lists. Before long, one bottle turned to two and they were out of wine, but still stuck in the room.

Y/N was antsy and got up to start rummaging through Jared’s supplies. Hidden under a box of protein bars, she found a case of various bottles of hard liquor, ranging from vodka and bourbon, to tequila, gin and scotch.

“Hiding the good stuff from us, huh Jare?” she taunted with a gleam in her eye. She grabbed a bottle of Clase Azul tequila, bringing it back to the bed with her. “Got any limes?”

“Y/N, that is a hundred dollar bottle of tequila, if you drink that with training wheels, I am afraid I can no longer be your friend,” Jared tsked her and took the bottle.

“To best friends and bucket lists,” Jared declared, taking a nice long sip from the bottle and passed it to Jensen.

“To family and pizza delivery,” he laughed and took his own sip. 

“To life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness,” Y/N giggled, taking her turn with the bottle. 

They took turns saluting and taking sips from the bottle, until Y/N became quiet again.

“Y/N, what’s up? You’re awful quiet,” Jensen slipped his arm around her.

“You know how I get on those nights you guys won’t leave me alone? How can I feel like that when you’re both here?” Tears welled up in her big eyes as she looked into Jensen’s. “I don’t want to be alone anymore. I want something more, I want someone to share it with.”

Jared and Jensen both wrapped their arms around her. It was meant to be comforting as they always were, but this hug felt different. It felt familiar, yet foreign, but not uncomfortable. She pulled her head back from Jensen’s shoulder to be met with Jared’s face.

“I think it’s time we all had someone to share it with. Someone that understands,” Jared’s eyes flicked from her face to her lips.

“Someone that knows, someone that worries, but is still there after an eighteen hour day,” Jensen added and she turned her head.

“Someone that hugs you even when you didn’t know you needed it,” she whispered, suddenly the room too quiet. “Someone that loves you unconditionally.”

Warm lips pressed into her shoulder. A large hand cupped her cheek and she felt hot breath on her ear.

“We both love you, Y/N. Unconditionally,” Jensen murmured. “We should have told you long ago, but we didn’t want to scare you.”

“I don’t want to be scared anymore, Jen,” she whimpered.

“Are you sure, Y/N?” Jared’s voice sounded in her ear, his stubble raising goosebumps on her skin. “You say stop and we stop.”

“I’m sure. I love you both, I think I always have. I don’t want to be without you; either of you,” Y/N hummed as a pair of lips connected with the delicate skin on her neck.

“To panic rooms and giant puppies,” Jensen drawled and his lips connected with hers.


	2. To King Size Beds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jared and Jensen’s confessions in the Panic Room, what happens next will change things forever between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the purposes of this story Jensen is single and Jared is divorced from Gen. No harm is meant to either of their beautiful families, this is a work of fiction and should be regarded as such.

Jensen’s lips were soft and warm as they slid against hers. She sighed as he tilted his head to the right, deepening the kiss. His tongue slid inside her mouth, tasting every inch of her he could reach, twisting around her own.

“Jare?” she asked pulling away from Jensen. “I’m sorry. I can’t be in here anymore. I-I-we need to get out.”

“It’s okay, baby. We got you,” Jared whispered, placing a gently kiss to her lips. He walked over the control panel and tried again. This time the heavy bolts on the door gave way and it popped open.

Y/N bolted from the room before they could talk to her. When they finally caught up with her, she was outside, having thrown open the large patio doors. She was seated on one of the lounge chairs, her knees pulled up and her head down. She was breathing rapidly and shaking.

“Shhh, it’s okay, darlin’,” Jensen cooed as he knelt down next to her, one hand on her head, the other running up and down her back.

Jared mirrored his position on her other side. “Come on, baby, you gotta breathe for us, okay?” He sat in front of her and pulled her into his lap, her chest again his. “Breathe like me, Y/N. You can do this.”

For a few minutes, she sat in Jared’s lap, trying to mimic his breathing. When she felt Jensen at her back, she had managed to stop shaking.

“There you go, just like that,” Jensen encouraged from behind her. The three of them sat on the lounger and soon their breathing was in sync.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened,” she apologized, adjusting her body to look at both of them.

“You don’t have to apologize, Y/N. We’re the ones who are sorry,” Jared looked ashamed.

“What? Why?” she scoffed.

“Because it was the one surefire way we knew we could get you alone. You know how much we love to prank each other, but this went wrong and we’re sorry” Jensen explained. “We just wanted to have you all to ourselves to see if you felt the same way about us that we felt about you.”

“Why didn’t you just ask me? Why use some elaborate scheme?” she queried, more confused than before.

“Because we’re children,” Jared said sheepishly.

“And because if you didn’t feel the same way, we could blame the alcohol,” Jensen admitted.

“Well, you’re lucky it worked. Now I believe we left off somewhere around here…” her lips collided with Jensen’s roughly as she pounced on him from Jared’s lap.

Breathless, Jensen pulled back and looked at his friend. “Jared, you got a bed in this place?”

“Follow me,” Jared stood and led them back through the house and into the master bedroom.

Y/N took note of the much larger king sized bed and turned to the men behind her. “This bed looks like a perfect spot.”

“Perfect spot for what, Y/N?” Jared’s deep voice rumbled through her.

“For all the making up you’re going to do,” she turned her back to them and sauntered over to the bed. “All the groveling,” she pulled her shirt up over her head, “all the begging,” she threw the shirt, hitting Jensen in the face.

“Yes, Ma’am,” Jensen was the first to react, quickly moving toward her and the bed, dropping to his knees as he reached the edge. Jared wasn’t far behind and together their hands and lips roamed every inch of her skin, setting it on fire.

Breathless, she looked up at them through hooded eyes. “Too many clothes.” She started with Jared, helping him remove his shirt, while Jensen was naked and next to her on the bed in record time. Jared stood to remove his pants and soon he was on her other side.

“Baby, tell us what you want? How can we make this up to you,” Jared whispered in her ear.

“We just wanna make you feel good,” Jensen’s words were muffled when his lips slid across her collarbone.

“Touch me, everywhere,” she murmured, her heart racing as she felt both sets of hands on her. With her eyes closed, it was hard to tell who was where. A large hand palmed one breast while the other was lavished with attention as warm, wet lips kissed and sucked at her tit.

Opening one eye, Y/N chanced a glance down her body just as Jared parted her legs, his hands running over the smooth skin of her inner thighs, headed right where she wanted him. She could feel his hot breath over her mound as he switched sides. She moaned out his name.

Jensen switched breasts, lightly nipping the peak and a squeal left her lips followed by his name. She didn’t have time to register any pain he may have caused as Jared’s tongue slowly dragged through her folds.

“Oh God, baby, you taste so good,” his voice vibrated through her core. “Jen, you’re gonna have to taste her.”

“I’ll get my turn,” Jensen confirmed, his lips moving back up her body, settling on one side of her neck, licking and kissing just below her ear. She arched her back in response to their ministrations.

Jared, spurred on by her reaction, slipped two long fingers inside her, pumping them just so, searching and stretching her.

“Jare, more…I…more, p-please,” she pleaded.

“Baby, we haven’t even started with you yet,” Jared chuckled, sucking her clit between his plump lips as he hit the spot inside her he was aiming for.

Her hips bucked, putting more pressure on her bud and she screamed out Jared’s name as she came, a wave crashing over her. She gripped the bed sheets on one side her, Jensen’s head on the other.

“Brother, you’re gonna have to share that with me,” Jensen hummed as his lips traveled over her skin, helping her through her high.

“Give her a minute and you can explore for your yourself,” Jared countered and wiped her slick from his chin.

“Christ almighty,” Y/N whimpered as she opened her eyes.

“You ain’t seen nothing yet, darlin’” Jensen boasted as he replaced Jared between her legs. “Give me some of this sugar.”

While Jared took his time warming her up, Jensen dove right in like a man starved. His tongue was everywhere at once. He was fucking her tight channel, then licking her lips, pulling them between his own. The tip flicked over her clit, making her buck her hips once more from the sensitivity. “Oh God Jen!” She screamed as the coil tightened quickly.

“Come on, baby, come for us,” Jared encouraged, his lips skimming over hers lightly, his fingers twisting at her nipple.

“Ahhhhh I–I-m’gonna..” a scream ripped from her lungs as she exploded, soaking Jensen’s face and the bed covers, her legs trembling, heart racing and breaths heavy.

“That’s my girl,” Jensen praised her as she slowly came down. His long fingers rubbed soothing circles on her legs and he pressed gentle kisses to her skin.

“That-that was the most intense thing I have ever experienced in my life,” she panted, looking down at Jensen as he crawled his way up her body, a sleepy smile pulling at her lips. “Come ‘ere.”

Jensen laid his body next to hers, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. She could taste herself on him and it only managed to make her want more.

The deeper the kiss became, the more turned on Jared got. He rutted his cock against her hip. “I need you, Y/N.”

“Take me Jare. I’m yours,” she professed and turned to him. “Both of yours.”

Jensen moved to the head of the bed, making himself comfortable. He was content to watch for now, as Y/N rolled over the top of Jared and straddled him, her hips rocking back and forth, coating Jared’s length in her arousal. She looked from Jared to Jensen.

“What about you, Jen?” she implored.

“Don’t worry about me, sugar. We’ll get our time later. Let Jared take care of you,” Jensen acknowledged.

Y/N tilted her hips, the tip of Jared’s cock slipping into her entrance and they groaned together. Jensen stroked himself but kept his eyes locked on hers as she rode Jared. The two of them together were a fucking gorgeous sight, with her tits bouncing and Jared’s giant hands holding her hips as he pounded up into her.

“Touch yourself for us, Y/N,” Jensen directed. “Rub that little clit and make yourself come all over Jared’s cock.” From where he sat, he had a perfect view of Jared slipping in and out of her tight, wet cunt and he jerked himself faster.

Without question, Y/N reached one hand down and started rubbing fast tight circles over her already sensitive bud. Her hips bucked involuntarily at the touch and she clenched her walls tight around Jared.

“Fuck!” Jared bellowed. “You do that again, baby, and I’m gonna come so hard, fill you so full.”

“Please, Jare,” she begged. “Fill me up.”

Jared flipped her to her back and pushed her legs up over his torso, holding tight to her thighs as he fucked her harder.

Jensen scooted closer to them while he stroked himself in time with Jared’s thrusts, fucking into his own hand. He was close and he wanted to shoot his load all over her. He wanted to see her covered in his seed. Just the thought of it was enough to push him over the edge and he gave one final pump, ropes of cum landing on her tits and stomach.

“Christ you look fucking perfect covered in my cum, sugar,” Jensen panted heavily as he dragged one finger through it, offering it to her. Her tongue snaked out from between her swollen lips and licked it from his salty skin. With his other hand, Jensen played with her clit, but she needed no further stimulation.

“Fuck Jare! Jen!” With a shout of their names, she came for the third time that night. Jared followed behind her, lasting only a couple more thrusts until her tight pussy clamping down on him was too much and emptied himself inside her.

The three of them collapsed in a heap in the middle of the mammoth bed, limbs tangled, not knowing where one began and the others ended. Y/N was nestled somewhere in the middle of Jared and Jensen, breathing heavily and completely blissed out.

“To king size beds.” She looked from Jared to Jensen, then up at the ceiling, her eyes closing, giving into the drowsiness. The three of them drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each other’s arms, content with the knowledge that things had changed between them forever, for the better.


	3. To Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen are surprising Y/N with a vacation but won’t tell her where they are going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the purposes of this story Jensen is single and Jared is divorced from Gen. No harm is meant to either of their beautiful families, this is a work of fiction and should be regarded as such.

“Jensen, just tell me where we are going, please?” Y/N stood in her room, Jensen sitting on the bed. There was an open suitcase next to him and she stared him down.

“Can’t we just surprise you?” Jensen met her gaze, a smile on his freckled face.

“But how do I know what to pack?’ she protested.

“Will it help if I pack for you?” Jensen offered.

“Fine! If you won’t tell me, then you can do all the work!” She pointed a finger at him and left the room. She stormed into the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge. Y/N opened it and took a sip.

It was their first real break in months and the show runners were giving them two whole weeks off. Jared and Jensen had been talking in hushed tones and silent conversations since they were told a few days ago. It drove her crazy that they were keeping something her. All they would say is they were taking her on a small vacation but wouldn’t say where. She really didn’t care for surprises.

Jensen emerged from her bedroom with her zipped suitcase gripped in one hand. He set it by the door, then came to a stop next to her.

“It is someplace small and intimate and we just want a chance to be alone with you. Somewhere we can hide away from the rest of the world for a few days, just the three of us. No cameras, no crowds, no fans. Just you, me and Jare,” Jensen looked deep into her eyes.

“Jen, this is just so new to me and I am not handling it very well. I’m sorry,” she laid her head against his chest, his arms wrapping comfortingly around her.

“Darlin’, this is new to all of us. We can have the time to think, talk and decide where this is going. A little vacation to relax, recharge and recoup. You scared the hell outta us last week when you got hurt and we just wanna take you away,” Jensen reiterated.

“I know, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have attempted that stunt, but they made it look so easy,” she lamented. “I promise I’ll be more careful. Now, when is Jared getting done?”

Jensen and Y/N didn’t have scenes that day so they were just waiting on Jared to finish his, then they would be off on their adventure. Jensen glanced at his watch. “Should be about another hour or so. How about a nap, then we can be ready when he gets here?” He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips as she opened for him, never tiring of the stirring inside of her at his touch.

Y/N nodded and led Jensen back to her bedroom where they crawled onto the bed and into each other’s arms. It had been a long week already and within minutes, they were both asleep.

Jared let himself in Y/N’s apartment with the key she had given him. It was quiet and he walked through the apartment with soft steps. When he got to the bedroom, he stopped, just watching the two of them sleep. Jensen was curled up behind Y/N as the big spoon and he couldn’t help but stare. They were a beautiful sight and he was lucky to have both of them in his life.

He shuffled over to the bed, sitting gingerly at the edge. He reached out his hand and brushed the stray hairs from Y/N’s face as she slowly stirred. Her y/e/c eyes blinked a few times until she registered it was Jared in front of her.

“Hey, how was work?” she asked, stretching her arms high above her head, waking Jensen in the process.

“Good, but I’m glad to be here with you two now,” Jared laid down next to her, pulling her into him, one hand cradling her head as he kissed her hungrily. “God, I missed you baby.”

“I missed you, too, Jare,” she yawned.

“Well, kids, we ready or what?” Jensen was now awake and eager to start their getaway.

“You didn’t tell her did you?” Jared asked.

“No, I did not. Although she did try to pull it out of me. I can keep a secret better than you, man,” Jensen chuckled and pulled them both off the mattress.

“I can keep a secret!” he protested.

“No, you can’t!” Jensen and Y/N exclaimed at the same time, the three of them breaking and laughing.

“Well if you won’t tell me where we are going, can we just get this show on the road?”

“Your wish is our command, m’lady,” Jared bowed. “It’s vacation time!”


	4. Cabin in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen take the reader on their secret vacation destination, but they still have one more surprise for her. She has a surprise for them too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a reminder, this is a work of fiction and should be regarded as such. No harm is intended toward the actor(s) or their families.

“Will you stop trying to peek and just keep the damn blindfold on, please, Y/N?” Jared pleaded from the back seat. From his vantage point, he could see every fidget, tick and grimace she made.

“You both know I don’t like surprises, so why you felt the need to blindfold me is beyond me!” she yelled, turning first toward Jensen in the driver seat then back to Jared. She couldn’t see them, but knew where they were seated.

“We know, Darlin’, but we want this to be special for you. So please, be patient just a little bit longer,” Jensen reached over, clasping her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. “We’re almost there, I promise.”

She felt Jared’s hand press down reassuringly on her shoulder. She knew she wouldn’t stay mad at them, but for the time being, she was losing her patience. They wouldn’t tell her where they were going and then blindfolded her. This trip better be worth it, she thought.

Just like Jensen promised, it wasn’t very much longer and he pulled the vehicle to stop. She heard the back door open, assuming Jared exited the vehicle. “Y/N, just another two minutes. We’re going to take the bags in, then we’ll come for you, okay?”

“Two minutes, Jen. I’m counting. One, two…,” she tapped her watch. She heard him open the door and get out, shutting it behind him. She only made it to eighty-six before she heard a tap at the window and her door opened. “Nice timing.”

“Y/N, we get it, okay? No more surprises,” Jared said and took her hand, helping her from the car. “You ready?”

“What do you think, Jare?” Even though part of her face was obscured by the silken fabric, he could see she was not amused.

“Yeah, okay. I am going to take it off now,” Jared told her and reached behind her head.

Y/N felt a hand on the small of her back and knew Jensen was there too. “Yes, please!”

Bright light flooded her vision as she took in the sight before her. Jared on her right and Jensen behind her. It was beautiful. Much more beautiful than she remembered.

“Is this-?” she started, not believing what she saw. “Rufus’ cabin?”

“Yeah, it is, Baby. We talked to the owners and they were more than happy to give it up, feeling too old to take care of it anyway. So we bought it!” Jared announced as he held his arms out at his sides. “What do you think?”

“I think it’s wonderful,” she whispered. “Let’s go inside.” She reached for both of them and walked toward the front of the cabin, a smile on her face.

The inside of the cabin was nothing like she remembered. It really had looked like an old hunting cabin before. Musty furniture, drafty windows and a single room. What they stood in now was refinished, refurbished and beautiful.

Y/N walked to the other side of the cabin, the back overlooked the woods and a small stream. What used to be a single, weathered wall, was now one large bedroom with a king sized bed against one wall and a large television on the other. There was a moderately sized chest of drawers under the large screen and double doors that led out to a screened in porch with a sitting area.

“This is beautiful. How long did this take?” she looked around in wonder, before her gaze landed back on her boyfriends.

“Well, about six months total, I guess. We bought it about a year ago, but hadn’t decided what we wanted to do. We’ve come up here a few times to unplug, do some fishing. But then we started thinking and planning. It wasn’t until you that we really got going and hired a contractor to finish it. We were saving it for winter hiatus, but when this break came along, it seemed like the perfect time,” Jensen informed her.

“There’s another bedroom too, down the hall. The back is all one new addition with a brand new bathroom, complete with a bubble tub!” Jared could hardly contain his excitement.

“A bubble tub?” Jensen scrunched up his face. “What are you, five? It’s called a jacuzzi!”

“I don’t care what it’s called, I want to use it!” Y/N took off down the hall, shredding her clothes as she went. It took a moment for Jared and Jensen’s minds to catch up, but once they did, the followed suit. Leaving a trail of clothes in their wake, they found Y/N sitting bare on the edge of the large bathtub, the water already running.

“You’re beautiful,” Jared whispered, his voice barely audible over the rush of water from the tap.

She smiled shyly up at them as they approached her. A blush crept over her skin as she admired them. They were truly beautiful specimens of the male form. Miles of golden skin covering toned muscle. Their legs were long and thick. Their arms were strong and safe, providing her comfort only they could. She held out her hands to them and they came to stand before her.

With want in her eyes, she took each of them in her hands, stroking them slowly to full hardness. She leaned over, placing kitten licks to the tips, tasting them, a moan falling from her lips as she took in the flavor of their essence. Her pace picked up and she wrapped her lips around Jared first, bobbing slowly up and down on his hard length. He loosely gripped her hand with one hand. Her spit aided her movement as she swirled her tongue around the tip, then licked down the underside, all the way to his sack and back up. Jared’s mouth fell open as he watched her take him, a wanton groan as she pleasured him with her mouth, her eyes locked on his.

Jensen was content to wait his turn, his eyes glued to her mouth as she took Jared’s cock as far as she could. Her eyes flicked up to Jensen and she smiled around Jared. She gave Jensen’s dick a squeeze as she continued to stroke him. 

 

Jared pulled her off of his throbbing cock, gently pushing her toward Jensen’s waiting member. The tip was reddish purple, leaking with his desire for her. She gently kissed the head, her tongue darting from between her lips to taste him. Wrapping her lips around him, she slowly slid her mouth over him until he hit the back of her throat. Applying just enough suction, she pulled back until just the head was in her mouth, nestled on the tip her tongue. She repeated the motion, keeping her eyes locked on his.

Jared watched as he languidly jerked himself, his other hand toying with her nipples. Jared loved drawing all the sounds from her. The ones she saved for moments like this. The sounds that were only for Jensen and him. The sounds he memorized for later when he jacked off alone his trailer.

“Sugar, as exceptional as your mouth is, I can’t wait another second to be buried balls deep in that perfect, tight, wet pussy of yours,” Jensen drawled, his breath coming in pants from her attention.

Y/N pulled off of him slowly, drawing it out until he fell from her mouth, his dick hitting his thigh with a slap. She reached behind her turning off the water. Jensen pulled her to her feet, grabbing her ass with both hands lifting her to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, his dripping cock trapped between his stomach and her sodden core.

“You’re so fucking wet for us already, Y/N,” Jensen mouthed at her neck. With one hand, he reached between them, lining himself up and pushing home. The moan falling from her open mouth was sinful and gave Jared all the motivation he needed. He stepped up behind her, gripping her hips tightly, as Jensen’s hands ran up and down her back.

“Oh fucking Christ, Jen, move!” she cried, sandwiched between them. Her left hand shot behind her, holding Jared’s hip as he ground his hard cock against her ass crack.

With the aid of Jared, Jensen began bouncing Y/N on his cock. Pressed up against each other, the friction on her clit was quickly pushing her over the edge. Jared’s hands let go of her hips, cupping and kneading her tits, twisting and pulling her nipples between his large fingers, while he ground against her from behind, his cock trapped between her cheeks.

“Unnnggh,” Jensen moaned out as her walls fluttered around him, reaching her high.

Jared slid his hand down between them, massaging her clit with sure, quick strokes and she exploded around Jensen. Her screams broke the otherwise quietness of the room.

Jensen continued pumping, circling his hips until he unloaded his hot seed into her belly. His eyes squeezed shut at the onslaught of ecstasy that washed over him as his head fell to her shoulder.

Jared dug his fingertips into her flesh as he too reached his own end, rope after rope of his cum shooting up her back and his chest as he stilled behind her.

Together, they lowered her to the edge of the bath and eased her into the water. They slid in beside her, the tub more than large enough for the three of them. They sat quietly, each of them coming down from the beautiful heights of pleasure they had brought one another, euphoric smiles plastered on their faces.

“This is some bathtub,” she murmured, content between her lovers. They agreed with tranquil hums.

“Welcome to our little cabin in the woods,” Jensen mumbled, his hand tight in hers.


	5. Green Isn't Your Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen gets a call and flies home for a family emergency, but let’s his mind get the better of him when he returns home to find Jared and Y/N staying together while he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the purposes of this story Jensen is single and Jared is divorced from Gen. No harm is meant to either of their beautiful families, this is a work of fiction and should be regarded as such.

“I got you the next flight out, but we have to leave now, Jen,” Y/N told him. Jensen was in his room, throwing random clothes in a bag.

“I just need…fuck!” Jensen violently shoved a pair of jeans inside.

“Baby, here is your travel kit. I have your passport and your coat. Jared’s waiting in the car downstairs,” she told him calmly. She placed the kit in his bag and zipped it shut. She threw the bag over her shoulder and grabbed his hand.

Together, they walked out of Jensen’s apartment hand in hand to the waiting vehicle. The drive to the airport was silent as Jared maneuvered them through traffic. Y/N sat in the back, holding Jensen’s hand, providing him the silent comfort he needed.

Jensen didn’t want hushed reassurances. He didn’t want anyone to tell him everything would be okay. He just wanted to be close to them, taking comfort in their presence alone.

Jared pulled up to the drop off at the airport. Y/N got out of the vehicle with Jensen and walked him to the doors. “Please call me when you land and when you have news, okay? I love you.”

“Thank you, Y/N,” Jensen pressed his lips to hers and headed to the ticket counter. She watched as long as she could before she needed to leave.

“Y/N?” Jared’s voice carried over the din of the cars idling at the curb and planes taking off. “Come on baby.”

She got back in the car, holding tight to Jared’s hand. “He’ll be okay.”

“Alan’s strong, Y/N. He’ll pull through,” Jared affirmed.

“No, Jare. Jensen. He’ll be okay, right?” She looked to him with tears in her eyes. Although they were constantly exploring their relationship, she had never felt so strongly, so passionately for two people like she did for Jared and Jensen. They were her life and she couldn’t imagine it without them.

Jared drove them back to his house and they settled on the sofa with a blanket and a bottle of wine. Neither would admit it, but they both checked their phones when they thought the other wasn’t looking. It had been seven hours and Jensen still hadn’t called. If she didn’t hear from him before they headed to bed, she would call, but until then, she was going to give him time.

“Jare, turn the alarm off, it’s Saturday,” Y/N mumbled against his warm chest.

“Babe, it’s not the alarm. It’s your phone,” Jared sat up and grabbed it. “Jensen?”

“Hey, where’s Y/N?” Jensen asked, his voice tired.

“She’s right here, we fell asleep waiting for your call, brother,” Jared handed the phone off to her.

“Jen? Baby, how’s your dad?” she asked.

“The doctor said the surgery went well, but he’s still in recovery and they won’t let us see him,” Jensen choked back a sob.

“Baby, how are you? Are you okay? Do you want us to come to Dallas?” she questioned.

“No, no. We’re going to be okay and I’ll be home in a few days. I just want to be here for my mom, you know?” He informed her.

“I know, Jen. Send our love to everyone and call us, okay? Doesn’t matter what time, if you need us, you call,” she enforced.

“I will. I love you,” Jensen murmured through the phone. 

“I love you,” she echoed, ending the call.

“Let’s go to bed. There isn’t anything we can do for him right now, but we need to be rested for when he comes home. He’ll need us, okay?” Jared pulled her up form the couch and led her to the bedroom.

“Yeah, okay. Thank you, Jare,” she yawned.

“Hey, you don’t have to thank me. Y/N, we’re a unit and we’re in this together. When one of us hurts, we all hurt,” he attested.

They each talked to Jensen a few times over the next couple of days. His dad was recovering nicely and would be going home soon. Jensen sounded relieved that his dad was going to be okay, but he was tired. He needed sleep, but he needed to get back to Vancouver for what he really needed. A family that needed comfort could only provide so much in return. He needed Y/N and Jared. Only they could give him what he needed.

Jensen entered the house quietly, disarming and resetting the alarm. He toed off his shoes and dropped his jacket on the floor. He made his way up to Jared’s room. He just needed sleep and to be wrapped in the arms of those he needed most right now. The television was playing some mindless background movie while he undressed and slipped into the bed behind Y/N.

Her body was warm and welcoming as he pressed up against her. She turned in his arms and wrapped herself around him. It wasn’t until that moment Jensen realized how fucking scared he’d been that he’d lose his father. He finally allowed himself to take the shuddering breaths and let it all out. She cradled his head against her neck and he sobbed, his tears falling into her hair and wetting her delicate skin. The bed dipped behind him and soon he found himself cocooned between two of the most important people in his world. His ragged breaths evened out and he drifted into a peaceful sleep for the first time in four days.

“How is he?” Jared asked. He and Y/N were seated at the kitchen island, sipping from their coffee mugs.

“Still sleeping when I checked a bit ago. He’s tired. I doubt he slept much. You know he gets when he’s got too much on his mind,” she sighed.

“It’s our job to take care of him right now. So let’s just make sure he’s got what he needs and be there for him,” Jared said.

“”He’s going to be okay. His dad pulled through with flying colors and now that he knows he’s okay, he’ll be okay,” she said, assuring Jared as much as herself. He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

“You two look awful cozy,” Jensen muttered, shuffling to the coffee pot. “What time is it, anyway?”

“It’s a little after ten. We have to be on set in an hour, but you don’t have scenes until tomorrow,” Jared confirmed, rinsing his mug and setting it in the sink. “What are you going to do today?”

“Probably head home and take a shower. Maybe do some laundry,” Jensen shrugged.

“Why don’t you go home and pack a bag and just stay here with us?” Jared offered. “Take the day, get some rest. I’ll cook a nice dinner when we get home and we can just relax, the three of us.”

“Is she living with you now?” Jensen snapped. He didn’t know why, but he felt incensed at the thought of Jared and Y/N together without him. He turned to Y/N. “You’re living here?”

“No, Jensen, she isn’t. She has just been staying here since you were with your family. We wanted to be together when you called and got home, so you had what you needed,” Jared told him.

“So you guys have been playing house while I’ve been sitting in a hospital, praying that my father survived his triple bypass?” Jensen accused.

“Jen, what Jared said is the truth. We thought it would be best if we stayed here so when you called you had both of us. We wanted to be here for you and the best way to do that was to be here when you came home,” she stepped up to Jensen, putting both her hands on his chest, trying to calm him down.

“I’ll tell you the same thing I told her the day you went home. We’re a unit, brother, and we’re in this together. When one of us hurts, we all hurt. We’ve been waiting for you to come back to us so we can help you in whatever way you need us to. Even if that is just being in the same room,” Jared professed.

“Well, you two have a fun day at work without me. I’m going home,” Jensen stormed upstairs and within minutes, he was out the door, slamming it behind him.

“Hey, there’s nothing we can do about it now. He needs to cool off,” Y/N put her hand on Jared’s arm to stop him from going after Jensen. “Let’s get to set so we can get our scenes filmed. We’ll go to his place tonight and be there for him.”

While they were both worried about Jensen, Y/N and Jared welcomed the distraction of filming. With a little luck and a lot of determination, they were able to wrap their scenes, finishing ahead of schedule.

Clif was waiting for them when they left the set. “Have you heard from Jensen today, Clif?”

“Negative,” came the gruff reply.

“He hasn’t answered any of my calls or texts, Jared,” Y/N worried her bottom lip as she dialed him once more.

“Same here. It’s okay. We’ll be there soon,” Jared comforted her.

“Jensen! Please open the door!” Y/N knocked again.

“That’s enough. I’m just using my key,” Jared announced and unlocked the door. “Jensen? Brother, where are you?”

They were both met with silence walking through the front door. Jensen’s condo wasn’t that large so there weren’t many places he could be. The house was dark but he wasn’t in the kitchen, or his bedroom. Y/N gently pushed open the room she used to stay in before the three of them became one. It too was dark, but she heard sniffling and followed the sound.

“Jen, baby, I’m here,” she whispered. With the light from the hall filtering in, she found him on the bed, his arms wrapped around a pillow and his face buried in it. There was an empty bottle of scotch next to him.

“Why are you here?” he mumbled.

“Jen, I’m worried about you, we’re worried about you. This isn’t like you, babe. Tell me what’s wrong, please,” she pleaded with him. Y/N laid down next to him, carded her fingers through his hair. 

“You have Jared now, you don’t want me anymore,” he told her.

“Hey now. We’re in this together. I want you as much as I want Jared and more importantly, I need you both. This doesn’t work without one of us,” she whispered in his ear. “We’re a unit now, remember?”

Jensen didn’t reply, he just laid there, with Y/N by his side. They were quiet for a while before she spoke again.

“Why are you in here, Jen?” she asked quietly.

“Because I miss you and the bed still smells like you,” he admitted. “If I can’t be with you, at least I can still have this small part of you.” 

“I’m not going anywhere. Neither are you and neither is Jared. We’re in this for the long haul, remember?” she reminded him as she pulled him closer to her.

A soft knock sounded on the door. “Hey, can I come in?”

“Whatever,” Jensen grumbled, holding tighter to Y/N as Jared laid down on his other side.

“Brother, you’re my best friend. Remember when we started this thing, the three of us together? We said communication is the most important thing. That when one of us is hurting, we need to talk to each other. We’re here for you to talk to, man. If one of us hurts, we all hurt,” Jared wrapped his long arms around his friend.

“But you were so comfortable without me,” Jensen argued, his tears falling freely.

“Yes, we were. The same would have happened if the roles were reversed and it had been you here with me instead of Jared. Because what we have is built on trust, Jen. Jealousy can’t be part of this if we’re really going to make it work,” Y/N reiterated.

“I feel like a total jackass,” Jensen admitted, rolling to his back and looking between the two of them. “I’m sorry. I just love you both so much and can’t imagine my life without you, either of you. I’m so sorry.”

“Baby, it’s okay now. Let’s get you cleaned up and we’ll have some dinner. We can talk more once you sober up a little, okay?” Y/N asked, her fingers trailing from his hair to his chin, scratching along the week long growth.

“Yeah, okay,” he agreed. Y/N got out first, holding her hands out for Jensen when he stumbled, trying to find his footing. “Will you help me, please?” He looked up at her with pleading green eyes.

“Of course I will. Jare, can you order some dinner, please?” She asked. He nodded and she helped Jensen to the bathroom, lowering him to the closed toilet seat. “I’m going to go get clothes and towels. I’ll be right back.”

Jensen was still sitting there, his head in his hands, waiting for her when she returned with clothes for both of them and a couple of towels. “I’m so sorry, Y/N.”

“Shhhh, let’s get showered, then we can all talk it out together,” she soothed him, as she helped him undress. Once they were both down to just their underwear, she turned on the water, making sure it was warm enough. She pulled Jensen to his feet and he slipped down his boxers. She pulled off her bra and panties and stepped into the shower first, helping him in after her.

She turned him into the spray to wet his hair. Y/N squeezed a drop of his shampoo into her palm and washed his hair, massaging his scalp as she did. He moaned under her attention, finally allowing himself the chance to relax since he first got the call about his father. Once his hair was washed, she took the wash cloth filled with his body wash, gently scrubbing the sweat and stress away with the bubbles down the drain.

Jensen was clean and she helped him out, wrapping the towel around his neck. He was steadier on his feet and she took two minutes to wash herself. Y/N stepped out of the shower and dried off, wrapping the towel under her arms. She took Jensen’s towel and dried his back. They both dressed in silence before walking out of the bathroom hand in hand.

Jensen and Y/N joined Jared on the sofa. “I’m so sorry. I don’t know what happened this morning. After everything, I just freaked out and I’m sorry.”

“Jensen, with everything you went through this week, you’re allowed to be a little freaked out. Not everything is within our control, but how we chose to react is. We understand that the stressful situation you were in with your family this week is enough to lose that control,” Jared reasoned, putting his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“When you said you were staying there together, I lost it. Our rule of no one on one time without the other’s knowledge was flashing in my head like a huge warning sign and I saw red in it,” Jensen breathed out a ragged breath.

“Hey, that is still the rule, Jen. I stayed at Jared’s but we we never had sex. I promise,” Y/N held his gaze, hoping he believed the truth. He tore his eyes from her to look at Jared.

“It’s true. We barely kissed goodnight and I never saw her naked while you were gone,” Jared reaffirmed Y/N’s statement.

“Really?” Jensen’s eyes darted between them.

“Honest to God, baby. We aren’t going to break the rules. All that can wait. It’s the three of us, not just two when one can’t be here. We’re a un-”

“Unit. When one of us hurts, we all hurt,” Jensen finished her sentence. “I’m sorry. I’m so glad I have you both.”

“Good, because even though I love your eyes, green is not your color, baby,” Y/N leaned in and kissed him gently. “Just be my green eyed boyfriend, not a green eyed monster.”

“Deal,” Jensen agreed. “I love you guys. Thank you for loving me in return.”


	6. S'more Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite threesome has some time off and head to the cabin for a long weekend. Y/N is prepared for a relaxing weekend with her men, but Jared and Jensen drop a bomb on her. How will she react?

Filming their fifteenth and final season was more draining than Y/N expected it to be. Sure, she expected it to be emotional, but the finality of it was hitting her with each episode they filmed. Y/N had spent years with Jared and Jensen. They had built a friendship and a relationship. They were a unit. They spent their professional and personal lives together. With their professional future uncertain, she was concerned about how it would affect their personal one. 

Y/N was done filming for the week, but her boyfriends had one more day before they were done for a long weekend and could spend it wrapped up in each other at the cabin. After the boys left for work, she loaded their bags into Jared’s truck and hit the road. Clif would be driving them up after their scenes were finished. 

She stopped at the market in town, stocking her cart. She crossed each item off her list to ensure she didn’t forget something. They had planned out a menu last night so everything they needed was on the list. The thing about feeding two large humans was the copious amount of food they could consume in a given day. Even though the list was thorough, she picked up a few extras that she knew they would appreciate. A quick stop at the liquor store and she was on her way, driving the last few miles to the cabin. 

Y/N unloaded the truck and put away all the groceries. The boys had wanted her chicken enchiladas for dinner, so she prepared chicken breasts with tomatoes and green chiles, setting them in the oven to roast for a couple hours while she gathered some wood for a fire later. She loved doing the physical stuff sometimes so they didn’t have to. She had realized early in their relationship that it was a partnership and they were all equals. She may not have the strength to chop wood, but she certainly could haul it inside. 

She spent the afternoon on the deck, basking in the sunshine and finishing the book Jared had given her. Clouds overpowered the sun and the wind picked up, indicating a late summer storm moving in from the northern Pacific. Y/N decided the plans she had for dessert would have to be moved inside if the storm forced her hand. 

“Honey! We’re home!” Two deep voices rang out through the cabin and a smile broke out across her face. 

“You’re early!” she squealed, running to the door, jumping into Jensen’s arms first, peppering his face with kisses. 

“Someone’s a happy girl!” he laughed, holding tight to his girl. 

“I’m always happy around you two,” she remarked, letting go of Jensen to greet Jared with equal enthusiasm. 

“We missed you,” Jared mumbled into her hair when she jumped into his waiting arms. She wrapped her arms and legs around him. 

“I missed you both, too,” she echoed, sliding down Jared’s body. “Grab a beer and relax for a bit, I’m just about to finish up dinner, so we have about an hour.” 

The cheesy chicken enchiladas were definitely a hit with her men as barely a word was exchanged over dinner. She watched with pride as they devoured her cooking. 

“Darlin’, ain’t nothing better than a home cooked meal,” Jensen proclaimed as he swiped the napkin across his plump lips. “That was delicious. Thank you.”

“Maybe this is my true calling,” she replied, sitting back with her glass of wine. “Stay home and cook for my men.” 

“I wouldn’t say no to coming home to you barefoot and pregnant,” Jared chuckled. “I know how caveman that sounded. I’m sorry.”

“What?” Y/N gasped. 

“Dude!” Jensen kicked Jared under the table.

“Ow!” 

“Is there something we need to talk about?” Y/N asked, looking between the two of them. 

“Well…” Jared breathed out. 

“We were talking on the ride up and we wanted to ask you something,” Jensen began. 

“With a real break on the horizon and none of us having nailed down any solid projects once we’re done,” Jared added. 

“What are your thoughts on us taking a couple years off, maybe start-” Jensen attempted.

“Starting a family?” Y/N interjected, her eyes wide. 

“Yeah,” Jared and Jensen replied together. 

“We’ve talked about it before,” Jared reminded her. 

“Yes, we have. But, it’s always been rhetorical. I love you both more than I thought I could love another person, let alone two. But, this would put us on display for the entire world. I, um, I need, I’ll be-” Y/N sputtered, picking up her wine and leaving the room. 

Jared and Jensen exchanged looks across the table. “We should have waited.”

“We waited our entire lives for her. I don’t want to wait anymore. We’ve been honest and up front with each other every step of the way. Full disclosure, remember?” Jared reiterated. 

“Full disclosure, yes. Breaking our girlfriend, no!” Jensen retorted. “We should have eased her into in. We had time to talk about it. We just dropped this on her like a bomb, man.” 

“Let’s just clean up. She’ll come to us when she’s ready,” Jared replied hopefully. 

Y/N set her glass of wine down as she lowered herself to the edge of the tub. “What just happened?” She turned the faucets on to fill the tub with hot water, sprinkling eucalyptus sea salts in the water. Thoughts were running through her mind like a pack of dogs, some rabid. 

Stripping out of her clothes, she eased herself into the steaming water, breathing in the aroma of eucalyptus in an attempt to settle and focus her thoughts. She flipped the faucets off and settled back, closing her eyes. 

There were a hundred things that could go wrong with this plan Jared and Jensen had presented to her. Their love was all she needed, she knew that. But was it enough to keep the vultures away? They hadn’t even gone public with their relationship. They had decided to wait until the show was over, knowing some of the fans may not react favorably. But bringing a child into the mix will change everything. Would they get married? Could they even get married? They were a unit and loving them was the most natural thing in the world for Y/N. 

She mulled her thoughts over until the water chilled. Stepping out of the tub, she noticed it hadn’t started raining yet and a plan formulated in her mind. She wrapped a towel around her and went to their room. She could hear them moving about in the main room of the cabin, so she knew she could take her time. 

Jared and Jensen were watching a baseball game when their phones went off. Jensen opened his notifications first. “It’s from Y/N.” 

“Bring stuff for s’mores and meet me outside please. I love you,” he read her text aloud. 

“I got it,” Jared acknowledged, getting up from the sofa. He grabbed a large tray and loaded all the ingredients on to it. “Ready.” 

Jensen grabbed the roasting sticks, the wine and three glasses, following him to the door. Y/N sat alone with a blanket in front of the fire pit on the large deck. 

“Hey, Baby,” Jared said softly, setting the tray down next to her. 

Jensen poured the wine and handed them out. He didn’t say anything, he knew she’d talk when she was ready. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and took a seat on her right. 

Y/N didn’t speak either. She grabbed a marshmallow and impaled it on the roasting stick. She turned it slowly in the fire, roasting it golden brown. Jared quietly observed her, and Jensen sat back, sipping his wine, doing the same. When it was ready, she took the graham cracker and chocolate and sandwiched the soft marshmallow between them, pulling it off the stick in one smooth motion. 

“You see this s’more?” Y/N broke the silence, looking at each of her lovers, as she held the treat in her hand. They both nodded and she continued. 

“Jen, my love, my strength. You’re the graham cracker that provides a solid foundation. I love you.” She turned to Jared. “Jare, my love, my sweetness. You’re the chocolate, soft and sweet. I love you. I’m the marshmallow, slightly imperfect at the edges, slightly imperfect on the inside, a little firm, but still soft and melty, that melds it all together, making it one.” 

“Darlin, we’re sorry for springing that conversation on you at dinner,” Jensen apologized. “We shouldn’t have blindsided you like that.” 

“No, you shouldn’t have. But we can’t go back and change it now. I did a lot of thinking while I was in the bathtub. There are pros and cons to every relationship, but ours is more public than most. There are a hundred things that could go wrong.” 

“Baby, we were just so excited about the prospect of-” Jared began, but Y/N’s hand stopped him. 

“I’m not done. There are a hundred things that could go wrong, but I weighed them against the thousands of things that could go right. To be honest, I’m scared shitless about what could go wrong, but I was when we started this too. I don’t want to let the fear stop me from living my best life with the two of you,” Y/N professed, taking a bite of the s’more still in her hand. “Let’s do it.” 

“What?” Jensen asked. 

“She said ‘Let’s do it’, Jen!” Jared repeated. 

“Yeah?” Jensen marvelled, looking at her wide-eyed, waiting for confirmation from her. 

“Yeah. Let’s start a family,” she nodded, smiling around the gooey treat in her mouth. She passed it off to Jared, who took his own bite before giving the rest to Jensen. 

Lightning lit up the sky and thunder rumbled overhead right before the sky opened up and the rain started falling. Y/N grabbed the tray and ran for the door while Jensen broke down the fire. Jared held all three glasses and the wine, rushing through the open door, shaking out his hair. 

Jensen closed the door behind them just as the really heavy stuff started coming down. “Damn, I wanted to make a s’more too!” He griped, looking up at the sky from the safety of the window. 

“I want s’more s’mores, too,” Jared giggled. 

“Are we sure we want kids? I think I’ve got my hands full with the two you already!” Y/N teased. 

“Hey!” Jared feigned offense. 

“Jen, start a fire?” Y/N asked sweetly, setting the tray down on the coffee table. 

“Oh! Great idea!” Jensen rubbed his hands together. He stacked a few logs in the fireplace, with the right amount of kindling. He opened the flue and lit a match and, within moments, a fire burned brightly. 

The trio waited for the fire to be perfect before they sat down in front of it to roast more marshmallows. Jensen was quiet, turning his own in the flames. 

“Jen, baby, what’s on your mind?” Y/N asked, running her fingers through his slightly damp hair. 

“I was just thinking about what you said. About me being the foundation. Thank you. I always want to do what is right by you, by both of you. I want to be your strength, your rock. But, in the times that I can’t, I know that one or both of you will be there. You and Jared were my strength when my dad was sick,” Jensen told them. 

“We’re a unit, baby,” she whispered, leaning over to kiss him sweetly. She turned to Jared, kissing him as well. 

“Hey, wait! I want s’more loving!” Jensen joked, pulling her back towards him. 

“Don’t worry, baby, I got enough loving for both of you,” she promised. 

“I can’t wait until there s’more of you to love,” Jared growled playfully, pulling her into his lap, facing Jensen. 

“Enough with the s’mores jokes,” she moaned as Jared attached his lips to her neck. 

“Gotta get s’more practice in before we start making babies,” Jensen mumbled, crawling towards them. 

“Want s’more of this, baby?” Jared groaned in her ear, rutting into her backside. 

“I always want s’more of both of you.” 


	7. Our Love Is Infinite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The show has wrapped and for the stars of Supenatural, one chapter is closing, but another is beginning.

Fifteen years. One hundred thirty-five months. Five hundred forty weeks. Three hundred thirty-seven episodes. Fourteen thousand one hundred fifty-four minutes. Two hundred thirty-six hours. That was Jared and Jensen’s life broken down since the start of Supernatural. Now it was the end. For Y/N, it wasn’t quite as long, but it was still the end of a chapter, well, a very long series, for her as well. 

But for Y/N, Jared, and Jensen, a new series was just beginning. Tonight was the wrap party. The final wrap party. The three of you had lounged around the house all day. It wasn’t bad, it wasn’t good. It just was. The final episode had been filmed almost eight weeks ago and, now, they had to say goodbye to the cast and crew, their family, all over again. Y/N refused to see it as the end, but as a new beginning, and she tried to lift Jared and Jensen’s spirits as well. 

“You boys better be ready to go in thirty!” Y/N called from the master suite, where she had been getting ready for the past hour. She had kicked both of them out to the guest rooms to shower and get dressed. She wanted her dress, her final look, to be a surprise to her lovers. 

Y/N had taken her time, making sure her make-up was just right, using some of the techniques she had picked up from the show’s artists. She had ordered her dress weeks ago, and it was perfect. She stepped into the dress gingerly so as not to snag her heels in the delicate tulle. Y/N pulled the dress over her hips, slipping her arms through the straps and over her shoulders, letting the flowing skirt fall into place at her feet. 

Y/N grabbed her clutch, checking the contents, and walked out of the master suite and down the long hallway. She made her way down the stairs, spotting both Jared and Jensen at the foot of the staircase. Both of them looked so damn handsome in their tuxes, she gasped. It wasn’t the first time she had seen them dressed formally, but it took her breath away every time, and she counted her lucky stars that she was so blessed because they were hers. 

“Our queen has arrived,” Jensen bowed as she reached the bottom step. 

“You look stunning, babe,” Jared whispered. 

“That dress…man,” Jensen let out a low whistle. “You’re exquisite.” 

“Thank you both. Help me with my bracelet?” Y/N smiled at them, holding up the jewelry. 

Jensen lifted the custom made piece from her hand and slipped it around her wrist, fastening it quickly. He placed a gentle kiss to the underside of her wrist before stepping back and extending his elbow. “Ready?” 

“As I’ll ever be,” she agreed and slipped her hand through his arm. 

Jared followed, locking the door behind them as they made their way to the waiting car. Comfortably settled in the backseat, he turned to her, kissing her softly. “We’re the luckiest guys in the world.” 

“I second that,” Jensen nodded, kissing her as well. 

The ride to the party was mostly silent as Clif veered through the city. They had already discussed conversation topics all of them wished to avoid about their relationship. The cast and crew, and families, knew, but none of them were ready to announce it to the world, let alone the fans. They could be fickle and, with the finale episode airing the following week, they had all agreed to let the shock wear off before giving them more fuel. 

Clif pulled up in front of the venue, Jensen exiting the car and walking over to the other side just as Jared stepped out. They both held their hands out for Y/N to take as she slid down from the black leather seats. As the three main stars of the show, it wouldn’t be questioned, three of them, walking into the party hand in hand, posing for pictures for the fans, then answering questions on the red carpet. 

Just inside the doors, Samantha Highfill stopped the trio. “Jared, Jensen! Hi, Y/N!” She hugged them excitedly. Sam was a favorite and the preferred journalist amongst the cast and crew. She had become a trusted source over the years and Jensen had mentioned giving her the interview when they were ready to go public. 

“Sam, hey!” Y/N greeted the journalist. 

“It’s been a long time,” Samantha commented. 

“Not long enough!” Jensen joked, not missing the pretend scowl on the reporter’s face. “I kid! I kid!” 

“Can I get a sit down with the three of you this week before the final episode? I want your take on it for my new article Friday morning.” Samantha looked to each of them as they shared looks with each other. 

“I’ll call Monday and we’ll set something up,” Y/N finally spoke, putting all of them at ease. 

“Sounds good,” she agreed. The interviews were quick as they walked the red carpet, flashes going off every few feet as the photographers snapped pictures of everyone attending the soiree. 

Jared and Jensen headed to the bar for refreshments when Y/N was ambushed by Kim and Briana, gushing over her [blush and gold dress](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F525654587760278137%2F&t=NWYyYWJmNDY0NzA1YWVmY2U1NDNjNWY4YzA0NWMzYzUxMTA5MzVhYyxVcDQ4c3JBbg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuR2V_iyndXB1KLvk--dDjg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fatc74.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188432037541%2Four-love-is-infinite&m=1). She spotted her men at the bar just as they walked toward her with two whiskeys and what appeared to be a margarita. Jensen handed it over to her and she took her first sip, sighing audibly at the refreshment, and licking some salt from the rim. 

“Oh margarita!” Briana yelped, trying to steal Y/N’s drink. 

“Bri, no!” she shouted at her longtime friend. “Sorry, I’ve got a cold and don’t want you bringing the crud home to your little girl.” 

“Aww that’s sweet of you to think of her,” Briana commented. “Kim. Bar.” 

Jared, Jensen, and Y/N watched their friends walk away. “Whoa, that was close.” 

“Can’t have anyone drinking my girl’s drink now, can we?” Jensen slinked his arm around her, leading them away from the bar. 

The party was a great success. There was so much love throughout the room. Everyone in attendance had shared stories from the past fifteen years, some of which Y/N had never heard before. After a couple hours, speeches were given by Bob Singer, Andrew Dabb, Jeremy Carver and Eric Kripke. Jensen, Jared, and Misha had all had their turn as well. As Y/N took the microphone from Jensen, he kissed her lightly on the cheek, whispering something in her ear to which she only nodded. 

“I don’t know exactly what to say that hasn’t already been said. The past five years have been beyond amazing. I have met so many wonderful people, people I consider my friends. My family. I’ve met the two most amazing men I’ve ever had the privilege of knowing,” she paused as Jensen returned to the stage with Jared in tow. They flanked her on either side as she continued. 

“My life changed for the better the day I auditioned, and I wouldn’t change a single thing. Thank you, all of you, for each and every one of you has had an impact on my life, even if you don’t realize it,” she sniffed, the emotions beginning to take hold. “Thank you for an amazing ride.” 

“You did great, darlin’,” Jensen drawled against her ear, hugging her once more. 

“You’re so strong, babe,” Jared whispered on her other side, both of them fighting back tears of their own. They made their way off stage, but Y/N excused herself to the ladies room. Her men nodded and headed back to the bar for another round. 

“Aye, you look ravishing, Y/N! That dress is spectacular,” Ruth chirped as she entered the restroom. 

“Oh, thank you, Ruthie. I just love it!” Y/N gushed, running her slender fingers along the roses adorning the skirt. 

“I’d never look good in something that feminine, but you, girlie, you can pull that off!” Kim exclaimed, stepping out of a stall.  
  


“Y’all are so sweet,” Y/N blushed under the extra attention. 

“You look diff’rent, Y/N,” Ruth commented, eyeing her quizzically. 

“W-what are you talking about Ruth?” Y/N stammered, her face heating up. 

“Can’t quite put my wee finger on it…” Ruth trailed off. 

Kim dried her hands and looked suspiciously around the restroom, even checking under the stalls. “Are you..you know…knocked up?”

“What? Whatever gave you that idea?” Y/N squeaked in surprise. 

“You are! I knew it!” Kim threw her hands up in victory. “With the vomiting on set and your elegantly high-waisted three dimensional dress…” 

“Seriously, you can’t tell anyone. We haven’t even told our parents yet!” Y/N pleaded, looking from Kim to Ruth and back again. “Please.”

“Hey, your secrets are safe with me. All of ‘em,” Kim assured her, giving Y/N a tight hug before walking out of the restroom with Ruth. Y/N was speechless as she conducted her business and rejoined Jensen and Jared. 

“Um, Kim and Ruth know,” Y/N blurted out the minute she reached the table, slightly out of breath. 

“What? How? Why?” Jensen threw the questions rapid fire. 

“I don’t know! I didn’t say anything!” Y/N protested. “Kim said she heard me vomiting on set. And, does this dress not hide the bump like I thought it did? Do I look pregnant?” 

“You look amazing, baby,” Jared acknowledged. 

“That is not what I asked you, Padalecki! I said, Do. I. Look. Pregnant?” Y/N glared at him, her arms crossed over her chest. 

“Well, I- I’m just- crap. I love you,” Jared stuttered. “Your boobs are a bit fuller, but the dress hides the bump perfectly. You look beautiful.” 

“Stupid pregnancy boobs,” Y/N slumped forward in her chair, pouting. 

“Hey, darlin’, look at me please,” Jensen lifted her chin with one finger. “Kim’s got our backs, okay? When we’re ready, she’d have them then, too. And no, you do not look like you are sixteen weeks along. You are a goddess in and out of that dress and, when we get home, we are going to worship you like you deserve.” 

Y/N’s body flushed from the inside under the intensity of his gaze and the implications of his words. “Take me home.” 

They quickly said their goodnights, using Y/N’s ‘cold’ as an early out, which normally would have been a faux pas at their own party, but mostly people wished her well. Clif was ready when they exited the venue and steered for home. 

“I can’t stop thinking about that night,” Jared murmured, one large hand snaking a path up her leg. 

“Me neither,” Jensen breathed heavily in her ear, one hand caressing the barely there baby bump she so painstakingly disguised with the dress she had chosen. 

“It’s all I can think about. I’m so horny all the time and I keep replaying it in my head,” Y/N admitted, sandwiched between them in the backseat. 

~

_Y/N returned from the set later than the boys for once and was exhausted as she dropped her things by the front door. The house smelled amazing and she wanted nothing more than a hot shower and a meal, then to sleep for a week. She forgot how strenuous fight scenes were, and her muscles ached everywhere. “Honeys, I’m home!” she called, following her nose through the house to see Jared and Jensen in matching ‘Kiss The Cook’ aprons she had gotten them for Christmas._

_“Don’t you do look like you’re up to something,” she smirked, kissing each of them thoroughly._

_“Well, we know you had a long day. Your bath is ready, then come down for dinner,” Jared instructed, shooing her from the kitchen._

_After a hot, relaxing soak in the bubble tub, as Jared called it, she dressed in her favorite yoga pants and one of Jensen’s flannels and made her way back down to the kitchen. Expecting a home cooked meal, you can imagine the look of surprise on her face when she found the table not covered in dishes, but plastic wrap. “Um, what’s going on?”_

_“We have a surprise for you,” Jensen said._

_“How many times do I have to tell you guys, I do not like surprises,” she scolded, turning to both of her boyfriends._

_Jared held his hands up and smiled. “We know. But we did okay with the last one, so we think you’ll be on board with this one, too.”_

_“We decided late last summer that we were in this for the long haul, right? Well, we can’t exactly get married as a show of our love to the world, ‘cause I’m pretty sure that is illegal, like everywhere. But that doesn’t mean we can’t have something that bonds us together for life, right?” Jensen explained as he urged her to take a seat at the table._

_“Hi, Y/N,” another voice rang out._

_“Jason!” Y/N exclaimed, jumping up from her seat to hug their friend. “What are you doing here? Wait…is this what I think it is?”_

_“Yeah, probably. See the boys said they wanted to do this thing and asked me if I would be open to doing it here, so here I am,” Jason shrugged. Jason was a good friend of Clif’s and had inked more people on the Supernatural set than he could count._

_“Are we getting tattoos?” Y/N asked excitedly, looking to Jared and Jensen._

_“Yes, babe. We’re getting tattoos, but only if you want to do this,” Jared said._

_“Go on, man. Give it to her,” Jensen rubbed his hands together._

_Jared pulled out a small box from behind his back and passed it to Y/N. “We got you a little something for our anniversary. I know we said no gifts, but Jen and I couldn’t say no when we saw it and, well, you’ll see why.”_

_Y/N opened the box slowly to reveal a sterling silver necklace and bracelet set with[three infinity symbols](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F155303887202053013%2F&t=MWVmMGVjMjgzNTZhNmZhZWNkZmNmMjZhNzJlZWFiZjViM2FlZTBlOCxVcDQ4c3JBbg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuR2V_iyndXB1KLvk--dDjg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fatc74.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188432037541%2Four-love-is-infinite&m=1) linked together. Her hand flew to her mouth as tears filled her eyes. “Guys, this is- I’m- Wow. This is beautiful and powerful and I love it so much.” _

_“You are beautiful and powerful and we love you so much,” Jared echoed her words._

_“Can I show her now?” Jason piped up from the table. Three heads nodded in unison as he pulled out the transfer paper carefully from his folder and placed it on the table. “It’s brilliant,” Y/N murmured as she inspected the drawing._

_“You said it already, but this represents all of us. It’s beauty, power and love,” Jensen explained. “You ready?”_

_“Yes!” Y/N took her turn first and, within forty-five minutes, Jason had inked all three of them on the inside of their left wrists, bonding them together. After wrapping them and giving final care instructions, Jared ushered Jason out the door. He returned to the kitchen to find Jensen and Y/N with their arms wrapped tightly around each other, and he joined them._

_“Our love is infinite,” Jared whispered._

_“Take me to bed and show me,” she mewled._

_Jared’s house had soon become where they all called home, and she led her lovers to the master suite they shared. They wasted no time shedding their clothing and climbing into the oversized bed. Y/N reached out her hands, wrapping her slender digits around their lengths, stroking them to hardness._

_“Can I have both of you?” she asked._

_“Whatever you want,” Jensen moaned._

_“Whatever you need,” Jared panted._

_“Together, I want you both. Let’s try tonight.”_

_The promise of finally starting a family was all the motivation they needed. Jensen made himself comfortable between her legs, hanging off the end of the bed, licking wide stripes up her slit. He plunged two fingers inside her pussy, prepping her for what was to come. Hurting her was the last thing they wanted to do and Jensen took his time, adding a third finger, massaging her g-spot and sucking on her clit, bringing her to her first orgasm of the night. She panted heavily as he worked her through her high._

_Jared retrieved the lube from the side table and slicked himself up before getting comfortable on the bed next to her and pulling her on top of him. He slid home easily, aided by the lube and her own wetness. “God you feel so good babe.” He grabbed her hips and pulled her down for a searing kiss._

_“Jen,” she whined, grinding down on Jared’s dick._

_“I’m right here, darling. Come one more time for us, darlin’. Come on Jared’s cock and I’ll be right here, waiting,” he drawled, stroking himself as he watched her ride._

_“Fuck!” Jared reached down, rubbing her already swollen clit, pulling another climax from her. She bore down, her walls closing in on him. “I’m not gonna last if you do that again, babe.”_

_“Sorry, it just feels so good,” she mumbled, her face buried in Jared’s neck._

_“It’s about to get better, just hold on,” Jensen declared, stepping between Jared’s legs. He watched as Y/N relaxed around Jared. Jensen slipped a lubed finger alongside Jared’s length, continuing to open her up even further. Her moans and Jared’s groans filled the room when Jensen added a second finger. He growled deep in his chest._

_His own cock was lubed, and he withdrew his fingers from her hole, both Y/N and Jared letting out a deep breath. “I’m coming in. Just keep breathing.” Jensen eased the head of his dick to her opening, pushing in along Jared’s length slowly. It only took about a minute, but it seemed like an eternity before they were both fully seated inside of her._

_“Oh my fucking god!” she cried out between them. “Somebody please fucking move!”_

_Jared pulled back, his hips pushing into the mattress, before thrusting back in. Both men groaned at the friction as Jensen pulled out and drove back in. Y/N had a steel grip on Jensen’s hand on her hip and Jared’s shoulder, her nails digging in as she held on. The men established a rhythm and accelerated their thrusting._

_The screams from Y/N mixed with Jared’s grunting and Jensen’s growls. The view he had of both his and Jared’s cock stretching her open propelled him to his finish faster than he wished, but the pressure, the friction, it was all too much._

_“I need to come,” Jensen blurted out as he thrust his hips against her ass._

_“Me too,” Jared panted._

_“I’m almost th-here a-again,” Y/N faltered._

_Both men could feel her walls clenching down around them as they slid in and out. With a flutter, her body seized between them, her cries echoing off the neutral walls. “Fuck! Jen! Jare! Oh Christ!”_

_“Uh!” Jensen grunted and Jared followed closely behind with a primal growl, as they simultaneously emptied themselves inside her waiting womb. Jensen lowered himself over Y/N’s back, pressing soft, open mouthed kisses to her sweat slicked skin, while Jared buried his face in her hair, breathing her in deeply._

_Y/N whimpered slightly, shifting her weight. “Jen.”_

_“Sorry,” he groaned, leaning back and feeling his softening cock slide from her pussy, leaking with his and Jared’s combined spendings. He slipped his arms around her waist, lifting her off Jared. He carried her to the head of the bed and laid her down gently._

_When Jensen turned, he found Jared there with a warm washcloth. He took the cloth and gingerly cleaned between Y/N’s legs, allowing her to roll over to the middle of the bed. Jensen cleaned himself up as well, before discarding the soiled cloth. He and Jared slipped under the covers with her, holding her close between them._

_“Thank you,” she murmured, snuggling closer to both of them._

_“I love you. Thank you for letting us love you like that,” Jared whispered._

_“We’d do anything for you, darlin’,” Jensen affirmed. “I love you.”_

_“I love you both, too. Do you think it worked?” she asked, looking up at both of them with hopeful eyes._

_“Only time will tell. Now let’s get some rest,” Jared reasoned._

~

“It really did work,” she giggled, a hand over her mouth. 

“Two heads are better than one,” Jared quipped. “Hmph!”

“Dude!” Jensen scolded him with a not-so-subtle back hand to the chest. 

“Well, I just call ‘em like I see ‘em,” Jared argued. 

“Have some tact. This is the love of our life you’re talking about,” Jensen reminded him. 

“Jen, he’s not wrong. We may have had sex dozens of times that weekend, but I still think that was the one that drove it home,” Y/N defended Jared. 

“People are going to think we’re nuts, not wanting to know which of us is the father,” Jensen commented. 

“It doesn’t matter. This baby will serve as definitive proof of nature versus nurture. Neither of you will love this child more just because it shares your DNA,” she argued. 

“You’re absolutely right, babe. Our love is infinite. For each other and little Tex,” Jared agreed, placing his hand on her bump. 

~

Over breakfast the next morning, the three of them made an important phone call.

“Hi Sam! It’s Y/N.” 

“And Jared!” 

“Hi Sam, it’s Jensen.” 

“Hey guys! To what do I owe the pleasure?” Samantha inquired, her heart beating out of her chest.

“How do you feel about exclusives?” 


End file.
